


The Sides of Gold

by Kamomilla (Epik)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epik/pseuds/Kamomilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mister Gold ever wanted was his happy ending, and it seems that he could finally get one with this new, mysterious woman called Lacey. In his heart he knows it's the wrong way, but can he resist the temptation of power? What would Belle think of the man he's becoming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sides of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi. This is my first proper fanfic in English (I'm not a native speaker), so I would be more than glad if you reported the possible mistakes to me. Also, this is my first proper OUAT-fic and I'm a bit scared, haha. :--D Chapters are not going to be very long, but I try to write them as soon as possible. I'm really inspired by this story and the whole Golden Lace -thing, so yeah. Wish me luck!

”Oh. You. Bastard. You. Fucking. Stupid. Arsehole.”

Incoherent words were growled each time the cane hit the victim of torture. Each word expressed enormous anger that had blinded Mister Gold from everything else. At the moment, it was his whole world. Anger. Rage towards Regina who had taken his true love away, towards the world that never let him win. Not a single time. His life was just a repertoire of losses, and he was so angry he felt he could vomit any moment. The man he was torturing had really done nothing wrong, he just was in Gold's way, and it made him lose his tongue and, eventually, his life, just because Gold hated him and hated the woman who had shagged with him. Gold wanted to kill that man and kill the woman Belle had become and kill Regina who had caused all this and kill Henry whom he was afraid of and destroy the whole universe one person at a time and –

”Lacey.”

Mister Gold straightened up to face a woman behind him. He hoped she would just leave and let him finish his business, he didn't really have an urge to explain himself to Belle (or Lacey) once more. But he found himself surprised by the fact that for the first time he didn't have to. If Gold would have had to describe the expression lying on Lacey's face by one word, it would have been

”Wow. Just... Wow.”

”What?”

”So it is true then.” It wasn't a question. A cub of fear born inside him and grew into a gigantic persecutor in a second. But the anger was still there and it was bigger than ten giants together, it made everything else unnecessary – so what if Lacey would hate him for the rest of his life, it would be just another loss to the chain of the previous ones, and besides: Lacey clearly wasn't Belle. And anyway she had seen everything already so Gold just answered:

”Yes. It's all true.”

”You are not the man who I thought you were”, Lacey stated in a tone Gold couldn't read. But her next words told him more than enough. ”And I'm glad.”

The expression on Gold's face didn't have a one to describe it. He was disgusted, confused, surprised and afraid of this new woman who seemed to grow more and more apart from the woman he once loved. Still loved. But at the same time a little spark of delight ignited inside him – could this be his first victory? This was not the way he had planned, but the Dark One whispered in his head that it didn't matter. It would be a victory nonetheless and the thought gave Mister Gold great pleasure. Somewhere in his heart he knew that he shouldn't listen the darkness, but it all was forgotten when Lacey said one more observation of hers.

”You really are as dark as people say.”

Lacey's tone, Lacey's expression... It was telling Mister Gold to show all his power, all the darkness from his heart, everything from the side of him he had tried so hard to evade. Lacey's essence said that she really admired this side of Gold, and that she was – turned on? For one moment Gold thought that it was wrong, Lacey was wrong, he couldn't do anything with her, but the way Lacey was offering herself to him, to the most powerful man in the town, no, in the whole world... Yes, the most powerful. Power. It seemed so easy, yes, it would be the answer. The way to the happy ending he had seeked for so many decades, centuries. The corners of Gold's mouth grew in a mischievous grin and the Dark One in his head yelled from pleasure.

”Darker, dearie”, Gold said in a tone he didn't even remember he had. ” _Much_ darker.”

When Gold turned back to the sheriff of Nottingham, he didn't have any feeling of surrender. He felt the glory of victory. He had won. At last. And Lacey would be his triumph.


End file.
